fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Irisches Glück
Diese FF handelt von Damian McGinty, Darren Criss, Mel(mir) und meiner besten Freundin Luna. Sie wird in Irland spielen. Zwischendurch kommen auch Natscha, Leah, Grant Gustin und Harry Shum Jr. vor Meine FF ist ziemlich unrealistisch, da das alles niemals passieren wird. thumb|130px|Damian Mein erster Tag in Irland *Luna´s Sicht* Da bin ich. 18 Jahre alt und allein in Irland. Das kann ja was werden. Meine Freundin wird erst in 4 Tagen nachreisen. Ich wohne in einer kleinen WG. Meine Mitbewohner kannte ich noch nicht, da ich mich übers Internet beworben habe. Nur ein Bild einer Bewohnerin sah ich. Ich hab den Schlüssel wir die Wohnthumb|Das Wohnzimmerung schon nach Deutschland geschickt bekommen. Ich stand vor dem Haus. Es war ein großes und sah sehr luxuriös aus. Ich ging rein. Die Wohnung lag im 3. Stock der insgesammt 9 Stockwerken. Ich ging in die Wohnung und sah mich um. Wow. Die Wohnung ist hammer. Das Wohnzimmer ist total toll eingerichtet. thumb|left|Das BadDann ging ich ins Badezimmer. Auch das ist total toll. Ich sah mich weiter um und kam in ein Zimmer, das so eingerichtet war, dass es einem Jungen gehören muss. In dem Schreiben, was ich im Internet gefunden habe, stand außerdem noch das mein Zimmer schon eingerichtet ist. Ich fand ein einer geschlossenen Tür einen Zettel mit meinem Namen. Ich öffnete die Tür und sah das schönste Zimmer der Welt. „ Wow."thumb|Luna´s Zimmer Ich schmiss mich auf mein Bett. Echt gemütlich. Ich träumte ein bisschen vor mir hin und schlief dann ein. Später wurde ich von einem blonden Mädchen Namens Dea geweckt. Wir quatschten eine Weile. Irgendwann kamen wir auf das Thema Musik. Ich sagte ihr, dass ich der größte Damian McGinty Fan der Welt bin. Dea lächelte und sagte: „ Du hast aber Glück. Heut gibt er in der Stadt ein Konzert." Ich bin fast ausgeflippt. Auf dem Konzert angekommen haben wir doch tatsächlich noch einen Platz in der ersten Reihe bekommen. Das Konzert wurde mit einer Grupennummer von Damian, Alex und Samuel eröffnet. Sie sangen SING! thumb|300px|left|Beyond the SeaDann kam Darren Criss auf die Bühne und sang Teenage Dream. Auch dieses Lied war wundervoll. Alex sang And i'm telling you. Samuel kam auf die Bühne und sang Animal. Dieses Lied liebe ich. Und dann kam endlich nocheinmal Damian auf die Bühne. Ich bin total verschossen in ihn. Ich stell mir immer vor, wie wir unsere Kinder erziehen würden. Als er sang, sah er mich die ganze Zeit an. Ich konnte dabei nur strahlen. Mein Strahlen sah wohl auch Dea. Sie sagte: „ Wenn du willst kannst du einen Backstagepass haben! “ Ich viel ihr um den Hals. Hinter der Bühne traf ich dann alle Stars. Meine beste Freundin Mel ist bestimmt sowas von neidisch auf mich, weil ich Darren Criss traf. Ich quatschte die ganze Zeit mit Damian. Wir waren so in unser Gespräch vertieft, dass ich nicht merkte wie Dea an meinem Arm zog, weil die Zeit vorbei war. Als wir in der WG ankamen, war der Typ, der hier noch wohnt, immer noch nicht da. Das war seltsam. Ich verkrümelte mich in mein neues Reich und rief Mel an. Von diesem spektakulären Tag musste ich ihr erstmal erzählen. Ich hatte Recht. Sie war neidisch auf mich. Wir quatschten ungefähr 2 Stunden. Dann bin ich irgendwann eingepennt. Träume werden war *Luna´s Sicht* Am nächsten morgen frühstückten Dea und ich zusammen. Der Typi war wohl immer noch nicht da. Ich fragte sie: „Ist der Kerl immer noch nicht da? “ Sie antwortete: „ Der kam gestern Abend noch. Da hast du aber schon geschlafen und heute morgen ist er auch gleich wieder los. “Heute musste ich einen Laden suchen, der meine selbst geschneiderten Sachen verkaufen möchte. Dea sagte mir ein paar Läden bei denen ich nachfragen sollt. Das tat ich auch und alle Leute fanden meine Sachen toll. Als ich zu Haus an kam traf mich ein Schlag. Mein Mitbewohner war endlich da. Ich sagte völlig entgeistert: „ Bist du der Echte oder nur ein super gutes Abbild" Der Typi antwortete: „Ich bin der echte Damian Joseph McGinty Jr. " Ich war baff. „Und du wohnst hier?" „Ja, das tu ich Luna." „ Du kennst meinen Namen?" , fragte ich. „ Klar. Ich muss doch meinen größten Fan kennen." Das war mir jetzt ein bisschen peinlich. Ich fragte nur: „ Woher...", er ließ mich nicht aussprechen.: „Von Dea. Ihr sollte man nicht alles erzählen." " Ach du scheiße. Dann weiß er ja auch vllt. das ich in ihn bin. Och ne" „ Dein Konzert gestern war echt hammer." „ Danke Luna. Wollen wir uns es heut Abend kuschlig machen? Wir könnten Pizza bestellen und einen Film gucken." „ Ja klar gern." Wir bestellen 2 Pizzen. Eine Schinken Pizza für Damian und eine Pizza Magharita. Dann lümmelten wir uns vor den großen Tv und guckten In Time. Ich kuschelte mich ganz bewusst an ihn. Ich wollte einfach seine Nähe spühen. Er legte irgendwann seinen Arm um mich. Der Film war echt spannend.Als der Film zu Ende war, war es grad mal 20 Uhr. So fragte Damian mich: „Hast du Lust noch einen Film zu gucken?“ Ich antwortete: „Ja klar gern.“ „Wir haben nur noch P.S. Ich liebe dich“ Ich antwortet begeistert: „Das ist mein absoluter Lieblingsfilm“ Damian lächelte mich an und ich lächelte zurück. Er schmiss die DVD ein und setzte sich wieder neben mich. An einer romantischen Stelle nahm er meine Hand. Ich wusste erstmal nicht wie mir geschah. Ich sah ihn verwirrt an. Damian schaute mich ebenfalls an. Ich sah ihm tief in die Augen. Und dann passierte etwas wovon ich immer träumte. Damian küsste mich. Nach unserem Kuss fragte ich: „Was war das?“ „Der beste Kuss meines Lebens.“ Ich lächelte. „Freut mich, aber warum grad mich?“ „Weil du das hübscheste Mädchen bist was ich kenne!“Und dann küsste ich ihn. Auf den Film konzentrierten wir und gar nicht mehr. Wir knutschen die ganze Zeit. Plötzlich räusperte sich jemand. Wir drehen uns beide um und da stand Mel. „Mel? Was machst du denn schon hier?“ „ Ich bin früher gekommen, weil ich auf dich aufpassen muss und na ja du weisst was.“ „Du hättest ja auch mal anrufen können.“ Mel antwortete: „ Ich wollt dich überraschen.“ Damian sagte erstmal garnichts. Er kratzte sich nur verlegen am Kopf und ging dann stumm in sein Zimmer. „Und jetzt musst du mir alles erzählen!“ Ich sagte: „Zuerst haben wir uns Pizzen bestellt und dann haben wir In Time geguckt. Weil es noch so früh war, beschlossen wir noch einen Film zu gucke. Und dann hat er mich an einer romantischen Stelle geküsst.“ „ Das interessiert mich doch gar nicht. So langsam müsstest du mich mal kennen.“„Ach du meinst Darren! “ „Nein Luna. Ich mein den Weihnachtsmann. Natürlich meine ich Darren.“ Ich musste lachen. „Lass uns in mein Zimmer gehen. Da können wir ungestört quatschen.“ Mel nickte und wir gingen dorthin. Als sie mein Reich sah, war sie begeistert. Mel setzte sich auf mein Bett und ich tat es ihr gleich. „Darren hat Teenage Dream gesungen und dann hab ich ihn später Backstage getroffen. Wir haben ein paar Worte geredet und das wars dann auch.“ „Na toll. Können wir schlafen?“ Ich nickte und wir schliefen. *Mel's Sicht* Ich wachte am frühen Morgen auf. Die Nacht verbrachten Luna und ich in einem Bett. Sie schlief noch. Ich schlich mich leise nach draußen und ging an ins Bad. Es war total ruhig in der Wohnung. Ich hoffte nur das alle noch schliefen, weil ich nicht abgeschlossen hatte. Ich duschte und schminckte mich. Ich konnte mir nur ein Handtuch umwickeln, da meine Sachen noch unausgepackt in Lunas Zimmer lagen. Ich ging in die Küche und suchte nach essen. Ich bemerkte nicht wie jemand ins Bad ging. Ich endschloss mich für Müsli. Ich setzte mich auf einen der Barhocker und scheckte mein Handy. Natürlich musste ich erst mal auf die Twitterseite von Darren Criss gucken um auf dem neuchsten Stand zu sein. Auf einmal ging die Badezimmertür auf und ich erschrack. Ich schaute kurz auf und sah dass die Person nackt war. Ich guckte schnell wieder nach unten. Das Gesicht erkannte ich leider nicht. Der Körperbau des Jungen war wundervoll. „Ähm. Mein Handtuch war nicht mehr da und vorher hab ich dich auch nicht gesehen.“ Die Stimme kam mir ziemlich bekannt vor. Ich sagte: „Tut mir leid mit deinem Handtuch. Ich mach dir nen Kaffee und du ziehst dich in der Zeit an. “ Ich wartete bis der Junge in einem Zimmer verschwand und machte ihm dann einen Kaffee. Die Zimmertür ging auf und ich sah die Person. Es war DARREN CRISS. Ich würde denken ich spinne, hätt ich nicht eben noch ein Bild von ihm gesehen.Ich musste wohl ziemlich gegafft haben, denn er fragte: „ Was ist? Hab ich noch Sabber im Gesicht. “ Ich musste lachen. „ Nein hast du nicht Darren. “ „ Wie bist du hier reingekommen?“ „Ich bin die Abf von Luna. Ich bin schon ein bisschen früher angereist als gedacht. Und du hast Damian besucht? „Ja das hab ich. Wie lautet dein Name?“ „ Ich bin Mel.“ „ Schön dich kennen zu lernen Mel.“ Ich lächelte und gab ihm den Kaffee. Dabei berührten sich unsere Hände leicht. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl. Darren trank seinen Kaffee und ich aß mein Müsli auf. Wir redeten kein einziges Wort. Ich fragte mich warum ich in solchen Sachen bloß immer so schüchtern bin. Ein blondes Mädchen gesellte sicb zu uns. Sie stellte sich als Dea herraus.„ Hi. Dea ich bin Mel.“ „ Solltest du nicht erst später kommen?“ „Ja schon. Ich muss aber auf Luna aufpassen damit sie keinen Mist macht. “ , sagte ich und Darren lächelte. Luna kam ziemlich verschlafen aus ihrem Zimmer getrottet. „ Guten morgen Luna“ , sagte ich. „Hm. “ , sagte sie nur und ging weiter ins Bad. „Ich geh mich dann mal anziehen. Bis später. “ Ich ging in Lunas Zimmer und zog mir ein Sommerhaftes Outfit an.Ich setzte mich aufs Bett und wartete auf Luna. Sie kam wieder schloss sie Tür und sagte:„ Oh mein Gott.“ „Was ist los?“ „ Ich hab grad Damian nackt gesehen!!!!!!!!!!“ „ Dann bist du nicht die einzige die heute jemanden nackt gesehen hat! “ Luna guckte mich verwirrt an: „ Bitte was?“ „ Ich saß auf einem der Barhocker und dann kam Darren nackt in den Raum.“ „Was macht der denn hier? “ „ Der hat die Nacht bei Damian verbracht.“ „ Ahja. Kommst du heut mit in die City? Es soll dort ein neuer Bubble Tea Laden eröffnet haben.“ Ich sagte: „ Klar. Gern. Du kannst auch deinen Damian mitnehmen. Du weisst doch, dass ich gern das 5. Rad am Waagen bin. “ „ Oke.“ Sie zog sich auch ein Sommer Outfit an und wir gingen in die Küche, wo Luna sich was zu Essen machte. Damian kam zu uns und Luna fragte ihn: „Kommst du heut mit in die City oder ist dir das zu peinlich? “ „ Ich komm mit. Ich muss mich doch nicht fùr meine Freundin schämen. “ Luna hat ja auch immer Glück in der Liebe. Sie lächelte total zufrieden und ich sagte: „ Wenn ich dabei bin kann es schon mal crazy werden“ Luna nickte. Damian entschied sich trotzdem mitzukommen. Luna aß auf und dann zogen wir los in die City. Damian nahm ihre Hand. Mal sehen wer es im Internet als erstes zu stehen hat, dass er jetzt vergeben ist. *Luna´s Sicht* Wir kamen im Bubble Tea Laden an und jeder bestellte sich einen. Meiner schmeckte nach Himbeere.thumb|Bubbel Tea <3 Mel holte sich den gleichen wie ich und Damian nahm einen mit Kirschgeschmack. Wir redeten von unserer Famile, unserer Heimant und allem möglichen. Na gut. Damian erzählte mehr oder weniger und Mel und ich hörten zu. An Mel´s Gesichtausdruck sah man, dass sie sich nicht sonderlich dafür interessiert. War ja klar. In ihrem Kopf gibt es eben nur Darren. Manchmal nervt sie damit schon tierich, aber ich nerv sie ja auch mit Damian. Mel fragte ihn nur nach seiner Musik aus. Wann er den nächsten Auftritt und so hat. Damian fragte mich: „ Wollen wir ins Kino und danach Essen gehen Süße?" „ Können wir machen. Bitte sag nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit zu mir Süße." „ Ok. Du kannst auch mitkommen Mel." Sie sagte: „ Ne, danke. Ich lass euch Turteltauben mal allein." Mel ging dann weg und ich war mit Damian allein. Das störte mich nicht sonderlich.Damian und ich gingen in das nahe gelegende Kino. Dort guckten wir LOL. Ich fand den Film sehr schön, obwohl ich Miley Cyrus nicht grad sehr toll finde. Wir aßen kein Popcorn, da mich Damian noch zum Essen einladen wollte. Wir gingen in ein schickes und sehr treures Restaurant. Dort aß ich nur einen Salat. Ich habe nämlich im Leben gelernt, dass man bei einem Date nie so viel essen sollte. Daran hielt ich mich immer. Damian bestellte sich ein Steak. Wir aßen und dies Mal erzählte ich eine menge. Wie ich zur Mode gekommen bin, über meine Familie und und und. *Mel´s Sicht* Ich kam in der Wohnung an. Dea war grade dabei ihre Sachen zu packen, weil sie ausziehen würde. In ihrem Zimmer ist danthumb|leftn mein Reich. Sie nahm ihre Sachen und verschwand. Endlich konnte ich meinen Koffer holen und meine Sachen auspacken. Als ich feritg war ging ich auf den Balkon und sah mich um. Ich sah ein blondes Mädchen. Sie sah sehr nett aus. Ich winckte ihr zu und sagte: „Hi. Ich bin Mel und neu hier hergezogen.„ Hi. Ich bin Natascha und wohn hier mit meinem Freund Harry. Hier wohnen auch noch Leah und ihr Freund Grant. Wenn du willst kannst du mit deinen Mitbewohnern herkommen und wir quatschen ein bisschen." „ Gerne. Ich bin in 10 min da." Natascha war aber offen. Ich machte mich noch ein bisschen fertig und ging dann rüber. Die Tür wurde von einem Mädchen mit rot braunen Haaren geöffnet. „Du musst Mel sein. Ich bin Leah." An die Tür kam ihr Freund. OMG. Es war Grant Gustin. Diese Gegend ist ja total voll mit Stars. Ich ging rein und auf der Couch saß Harry Shum Junior und danben Natascha. Ich flüsterte zu Leah, die neben mir stand: „ Wohnen in dieser Gegend nur Glee-Stars?" Sie nickte unauffällig. Ich muss im Paradise gelandet sein. Erst Darren und dann auch noch Grant. Wenn ich das den Spacken aus meiner Kleinstadt erzähle, werden sie total ausflippen. Das Mädchen mit der Zahnspange und der Nerdbrille hat es zu den ganz Großen dieser Welt geschafft. Ich hab doch früher schon immer gesagt ich schaff es Darren Criss kennen zulernen. Grant schlug vor, dass wir auf der Wii Mario Party 9 spielen. Es machte ziemlich viel Spaß, auch wenn Leah immer gewann. Wir spielen bis 10. Ich ging rüber und legte mich ins Bett um von diesem wundervollen Tag zu träumen. *Luna´s Sicht* Das Essen mit Damian war wundervoll. Wir gingen dann nach Haus. Dort setzten wir uns aufs Sofa und ich küsste Damian schüchtern. Mit der Weile wurden unsere Küsse immer intensiever. Damian küsst total gut. Auf einmal stand Darren in der Tür und Damian fragte genervt: „ Was willst du Darren?" „ Ähm ich wollte Mel besuchen." Ich sagte: „ Dann geh in ihr Zimmer." Das tat er dann auch. „ Ich muss auch mal ins Bett hüpfen Süßer." Ich ging in mein Zimmer und schlief auch sofort ein. Der ganz normale Wahnsinn *Mel´s Sicht* Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich auf und streckte mich erstmal. Ich wollte mich auf die andere Bettseite rollen. Es ging nicht, weil da eine Person lag. „Luna du hast selber ein Zimmer! " „Mel. Ich bin nicht Luna. " Ich machte meine Augen auf und sah wer da neben mir lag. Es war Darren. Ich schrie auf. „Was machst du hier Darren? " „ Ich wollte dich gestern Abend besuchen, aber du hast schon geschlafen und ich wollt nicht wieder gehen. Ich fand den Boden ungemütlich. Du hast dich auch schön an mich gekuschelt. " „ Haste dich auch schön an Damian gekuschelt als du bei ihm gepennt hast wa? " „ Ne dafür hab ich ja Chris. " Ich rollte mit den Augen. „Ich geh dann mal ins Bad " Ich nahm die Decke mit. Als ich sie wegzog sah ich, dass Darren nur in Boxer da lag und ich musste schmunzeln. Ich ging ins Bad, putzte mir die Zähne und kämmte mir die Haare. Das schmincken ließ ich heut aus, weil Luna und ich gestern beschlossen hatten zu Haus zu bleiben. Ich kam wieder in mein Zimmer und Darren lag unverändert in meinem Bett. „ Was soll das werden Darren?" „ Komm einfach wieder zu mir ins Bett." „ Nope." Ich ging aus dem Raum und ließ Darren da liegen. Das wäre jetzt eine Möglichkeit gewesen ihm näher zu kommen. Ich ging in die Küche und zog mich dort um. *Luna´s Sicht* Ich war schon total lange wach. Da ich nichts besseres zu tun hatte, setzte ich mich vor den TV. Ich guckte How i met you mother. Mel kam später auch dazu. „ Wow. Wir haben mal Zeit für uns allein.", sagte Mel. Ich nickte. „ Erzähl mir von deinem Date gestern." „ Ach da war nichts besonderes. Wir waren im Kino und später noch schön Essen. Zu Haus haben wir dann auf dem Sofa geknutscht bis Darren kam. Und bei dir und Darren?" „Ich bin heut Morgen schreiend aufgewacht, weil er plötzlich neben mir lag." „Oha." „ Ja. Wollen wir ne DvD gucken? Ich hab meine ganze Sammlung dabei.", sagte Mel. Ich nickte wieder nur und sie ging in ihr Zimmer um sie zu holen. *Mel´s Sicht* Ich ging in mein Zimmer um die DvD´s zu holen. Darren war immer noch in meinem Bett. Ich stellte mich vors Bett und er zog mich auf es. Dann begann er mich zu küssen. Das ging so weiter bis ich aufeinmal auf ihm lag. „ Darren wir sollten aufhören." Ich stand schnell auf, nahm die Sammlung und verließ den Raum. Im Wohnzimmer ließ ich mich schwer aufs Sofa plumpsen. „ Omg." „ Warum hat das so lange gedauert Mel?" „ Darren hat mich geküsst."„ Und wie wars." „ Unglaublich. Ich lag später irgendwann auf ihm drauf." „Er geht aber ziemlich schnell ran. ", sagte Luna. „ Mich störts nicht. Meine Träume waren so versaut, da schockt mich so schnell nichts mehr. " „Du hast von mir geträumt? ", sagte Darren, der wie aus den Nichts im Raum stand. Ich nickte. „ Erst diese Nacht." „ Wow."„Ich geh dann mal Damian besuchen. Viel Spaß ", sagte Luna und ging. Darren setzte sich neben mich und nahm meine Hand. Er begann wieder mich zu küssen und legte sich leicht auf mich. Ich genoss die Nähe zu ihm. Irgendwann wurden unsere Küsse immer häftiger. „Ich halte das für noch so keine gute Idee. " „Ok. Wie du willst Babe. " Ich lächelte ihn an und er lächelte zurück. Erst 2 Tage in Irland und schon an einen heißen Typen vergeben. Nicht nur an einen heißen, an meinen Traummann. Ich knutschte mit dem Mann mit dem ich Alt werden und Kinder bekommen will. Ich hoffte ihn diesem Moment, dass er es ernst mit mir meint und mich nicht verarscht. *Luna's Sicht* Ich kam in Damians Zimmer. Er schlief noch und sah total knuffig aus. „Aufstehen Schlafmütze!!! " Damian schlug die Augen auf und lächelte als er mich sah. „Guten Morgen Süße. ", sagte er. Ich lächelte ihn an. „Leg dich zu mir Luna. " „Besser nicht. ". Er guckte mich bedrückt an. Bei diesem Blick musste man einfach weich werden.„ Na gut, aber nur weil du so süß bist.". Ich legte mich zu ihm und er kuschelte sich an mich. Ich lächelte und Damian nahm meine Hand. Diese küsste er. Ich lächelte noch mehr. Wie ich diesen Iren liebe. „ Was wollten wir heute machen Schatz?", fragte ich. „ Darren gibt heut ein Konzert. Willst du mit?" „Mel wird sicherlich auch da sein also kann ich es mir ja mal anhören." Damian lächelte und küsste dann meine Stirn. „ Ich mach mich dann auch mal fertig. Bis gleich Mausezahn." Er ging ins Badezimmer und ich ging wieder zu Mel und Darren. Die beiden lagen knutschend aufeinander. Ich setzt mich mit auf die Couch. Irgendwann werden sie mich ja schon bemerken. Das dauerte auch nicht lang. Mel sagte: „ Oh, hi Süße. Tut mir leid." Darren ging von Mel runter und setzte sich wieder orgentlich hin. „ Ich komm heut Abend mit aufs Konzert." Mel lächelte. Ich ging in mein Zimmer um mit Lydia zu chatten. {C}Lydia: Hi Luna. Wie ist es so in Irland? Luna: Atemberaubent. Lydia: Cool. Was ist bis jetzt schon so alles passiert? Luna: Ich lebe in einer WG mit Damian McGinty. Wir sind zusammen. :) Lydia: Wow. Das ging aber schnell Luna. Ja. Bald zu schnell. Aber seine Küsse sind echt der hamma. Lydia: Lol Luna: Und in unserer Kleinstadt? Steht noch alles? Lydia: Ja. Es ist so langweilig wie immer. Neulich hab ich mal wieder die Grant-Kopie gesehen. Luna:^^ Mel hat gestern den echten gesehen. Lydia. Wow. Ich muss jetzt leider off. Wir schreiben uns. :* Dann verließ ich den Chat und guckte was sonst noch so in der Welt passiert ist. *Mel´s Sicht* Als Luna wieder weg war, machten Darren und ich weiter. Er wollte sich an meinem T-Shirt zu schaffen machen. Ich sagte noch gerade rechtzeitig. „ Darren! Nein! Das geht mir zu schnell" Er guckte etwas traurig. „Ok. Du weisst das heut Abend dort total viele weibliche Zuschauer sein werden und die mich alle total toll finden. " Ich nickte. „So lange du mir nicht fremd gehst, geht mir das am Arsch vorbei. " Darren lächelte. „ Du musst die Nacht leider ohne mich verbringen, weil ich nach den Konzert noch eine Weile dort bleiben muss." „Schon okay. ". Darren lächelte und gab mir noch schnell einen Kuss. „Ich muss los. Alles vorbereiten und so. Bis später. " Ich ging in mein Zimmer, kuschelte mich in mein Bett und nahm mein Lieblingsbuch hervor. Ich liebe die Bücher der Serie House of Night. Besonders gefielen mir Jack und Damien. Sie sind einfach zuckersüß zusammen. Nach ca. 3 Stunden hatte ich keinen Bock mehr zu lesen. Ich rammte mein Ipod raus und suchte nach einem schönen Lied bei dem ich träumen konnte. Ich wurde auch schnell fündig. Teenage Dream. Die Version von Darren fand ich tausend Mal schöner. Meinen Teenage Dream hab ich ja wohl heute morgen gefunden. Ich lächelte. Es ist schon ein komisches Gefühlt mit einer so berühmten Person zusammen zu sein. Ich muss es auch irgendwann mal meinen Eltern sagen. Ich will ja nicht, dass sie es im TV sehen. Darren und ich hatten beschlossen erstmal niemanden etwas davon zu sagen.Ich endschloss mich dafür ihnen erst was zu sagen wenn ich mir. 100% sicher bin, dass das mit Darren auch was wird. „ " *Luna´s Sicht* Ich ging ins Bad um mich für Darrens Konzert fertig zu machen. Ich beschloss mir was zu Essen zu machen. Vorher ging ich aber noch zu Mel.„Willst du auch was Essen? " „ Wenn du kochst gern." „Du bist verfressen Mel. " „ Ich bin was?" „ Verfressen!" „Musst du ja grad sagen. " Sie schmiss ein Kissen nach ihr. Ich schmiss eine zurück. Die Kissenschlacht war eröffnet. Wir lachten die ganze Zeit und hatten Spaß. Als wir nicht mehr konnten, ließen wir uns auf Mels Bett fallen.„ Das war geil.",sagte ich. „ Oh ja. Ich fühl mich grad wie 8." „ Das warn noch Zeite. " „Zeiten wo Babies das wichtigste im Leben waren. ". Ich musste lachen. „ Lass uns jz was Essen. Sonst kommen wir noch zu spät. " „ Stimmt. Das würden unsere Jungs nicht gut finden.". , sagte Mel. Wir gingen in die Küche und ich kochte Spinat mit Ei. „Wie ich dieses Essen liebe. " , sagte Mel und begann zu essen. Wir aßen und dann gingen wir gemeinsam ins Bad um unser Make-up nochmal auf zufrischen. *Mel´s Sicht* Auf dem Konzert angekommen, gingen wir zu unseren Plätze. Wir hatten doch tatsächlich welche in der 1. Reihe ergattern können. Ich war total happy. Luna und Damian hielten Händchen. Darren kam auf die Bühne und sagte ein paar Worte. Das erste Lied war Not Alone. Das 2. war Teenage Dream.„Dieses Lied möchte ich einem besonderem Menschen widmen." Er guckte mich dabei an. Live hört er sich einfach wundervoll an. Es schriehen ziemlich viele Mädchen. Das wurmte mich schon ein bisschen. Es folgten noch 5 andere Song. Bei jedem einzelnden sang ich mit. Als das Konzert beendet war, ging ich kurz hinter die Bühne zu Darren. „Schatz du warst wundervoll." Er lächelte und gab mir dann einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Vielleicht bis später.". Ich ging wieder weil Luna und Damian auf mich warteten. „Ich bin ja schon da.", sagte ich. „Das hat aber gedauert." „Tut mir leid Luna. Es hat aber ein bisschen gedauert sich durch die ganzen heulenden Mädchen zudrengen." „Geheult?" „Ja, weil sie ihn so toll finden, aber leider nicht zu ihm konnten." Ich rollte mit den Augen. Zu Hause angekommen, legte ich mich ins Bett und schlief. *Luna´s Sicht* Das Konzert war total langweilig. Ich bin zu Damian und Mel zu liebe mitgekommen. Wieder zu Hause ging ich wieder an den Pc, da Damian auch noch bei Darren blieb. Es war leider keiner on. Ich ging auf Promiflash und guckte mir die Artikel an. Einer war von Damian und mit. Wer ist die Unbekannte an Damians Seite? Ich hatte nur die Überschrift gelesen, da mich das nicht interessierte. Überall wurde spekuliert wer ich wohl sei. Ich müsse wohl jetzt besonders aufpassen. Es war auch ein Foto von den Konzert dabei. Ich fragte mich wie die das immer so schnell alles rausfinden. Ich muss mich wohl an sowas gewöhnen. Ab jetzt kann ich wohl nicht mehr ungeschminckt aus dem Haus gehen. Wie nervig, aber ich wusste ja worauf ich mich einließ. Ich wartete noch bis 2 aber Damian kam nicht. So beschloss ich in mein Bett zu gehen und zu schlafen. *Mel´s Sicht* Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich von einem komischen Handyton geweckt. Ich öffnete die Augen. Darren lag neben mir.Ich lächelte.„Mach dein Handy aus Darren." Er machte es und gab mir dann einen Kuss auf die Nase. „Guten Morgen Schatz." Ich lächelte noch mehr. „Luna, Leah, Natascha und ich gehen heut shoppen." „Ich wollt eh n bisschen was mit den Jungs unternehmen." „Dann passt das ja." Er lächelte und küsste mich dann. „Ich geh mal kurz zu Luna." Dort ging ich auch hin und legte mich zu ihr ins Bett. *Luna´s Sicht* Ich wachte auf weil der Platz neben mir endlich besetzt war. Ich kuschelte mich an die Person „Ähm Luna? Alles ok?" „Mel? Oh ich dachte du wärst Damian." Oh Gott war das peinlich. Ich rutschte wieder ein Stück weg. „ Ist schon okay." Ich lächelte. „Ich freu mich auf die Shoppingtour heut.", sagte Mel. „Ich mich auch." Mel lächelte.„Ich geh dann mal wieder in mein Zimmer.." , sagte sie und ich schaute bei Damian vorbei. Er war immer noch nicht da. So langsam machte ich mir Sorgen, weil er nicht angerufen hat. Ich schrieb ihm eine SMS. Er antwortete sofort. Er hatte bei seinem Produzenten übernachtet. Da will ich mal hoffen, das der nicht schwul ist. Ich ging in die Küche und frühstückte. * Mel´s Sicht* Ich ging in mein Zimmer. Darren war wieder eingeschlafen. Ich legte mich vorsichtig neben ihn und schaute ihm beim Schlafen zu. Irgendwann hatte er mich bemerkt und zog mich an sich. Er küsste meine Haare. „Das ist toll." „Oh Darren." Er lächelte und küsste meinen Nacken. Das war ein wunderbares, unbeschreibliches Gefühl. Es kribbelte in meinem ganzen Körper. Ich drehte mich zu Darren um und küsste seine Brust. Er begann leicht zu stöhnen. Ich hörte auf. „Sorry. Mir geht das einfach ein bisschen zu schnell. Wir kennen uns noch nicht mal eine Woche." „Hm." Na toll. Jetzt hab ich ihn verärgert. Mel du bist doof. Du musst ihm mal seinen Spaß haben lassen. Ich küsste Darren kurz und ging zu Luna. Ich machte mir eine Schale Müsli. Um 14 Uhr trafen wir uns mit Natascha und Leah. Zuerst gingen wir zu Zara. Leah kaufte sich eine kurze Hose und Natascha nahm eine grüne Hose. Wir gingen in ungefähr 50 Läden. In jedem kaufte sich wer was. Leah und Natascha kamen mit zu uns in die Wohnung, da wir einen netten Mädelsabend verbringen wollten. Unruhe im Paradis *Mel`s Sicht* Als Luna die Wohnugstür aufschloss, hörte man schon die Jungs lachen. Ich stellte meine Tüten ab und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Ich konnte nicht glauben was ich da sah. Ich brach in Tränen aus, rannte in mein Zimmer und knallte die Tür mit voller Wucht zu. Ich schmiss mich aufs Bett, nahm meinen Ipod und drehte meinen Ipod auf. Darren ist so ein Arsch. Es war ja sowas von klar. *Luna´s Sicht* Ich sah Mel in ihr Zimmer rennen. Ich dachte mir nichts dabei und ging in Wohnzimmer. Oh mein Got!!! Darren thumbknutschte mit Grant. Mel muss es total schlecht gehen. Ich ließ Leah und Natascha stehen und lief Mel hinterher. „ Oh Mel. Das tut mir soooo leid." „ Du weißt doch gar nicht wie das ist. Du hattest doch bis jetzt immer Glück." Sie brach wieder in Tränen aus. Ich ließ sie erstmal allein und ging zu Damian. Ich setzte mich auf seinen Schoß und küsst ihn kurz. Er flüsterte mir ins Ohr: „ Ich liebe dich."Ich flüsterte leise zu ihm:„Was isn mit Grant und Darren???" „Weiss nicht. Darren hat ihn plötzlich geküsst." Omg. Leah hatte das ganze nicht gesehen und so knutschte sie mit ihrem Grant rum. Natascha tat das selbe mit Harry. Mel wurde also von niemandem vermisst. Ich schlug irgendwan vor Singstar zu spielen. Alle waren begeistert. Grant fing mit Leah an I want you back zu singen. Sie waren wirklich sehr gut. Ich sang Someone like you. Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:+12 Kategorie:16+